Heros
by nudgebeast
Summary: A one shot of heroics and bravery, join your fav alpha and omega characters fight off unending waves of enemy soldiers for the existence of the last few hundred of their race. remember to fav, review, and enjoy! this is a spin off of gears of war


**A/N what is up guys, this came to me a few days ago and I thought it could make for an excellent little read, and might even become a story in the future, like a prequel. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and even though it is in the description, this is not a lemon so if that's what you wanted, sorry to disappoint.**

"FUCK THE BASTARDS UP" yelled Humphrey as he and his squad fired a barrage of lancer fire on the approaching Locust forces. The wall behind them lit up in a blaze of fiery light from the fully automatic guns that were firing down on the Locust that were running toward them. Just six soldiers, against an army over a hundred million strong, just six guns, against a vast army of weapons. This was the definition of a suicide mission, but none of them cared. Through all the stuff that they have done in the past year, they should have been burned corpses on the battle field long ago. But this was not an engagement that they were going to walk out of unscarred; this was something that they were only going to be free of once they were lifeless bodies on the field of battle. And it was all for the survival of their race, for the survival of friends and family. The survival of loved ones, for the ones that were going to fight to their dying breath, but on a later day.

The Locust army is an unrelenting force, no mercy, no second thought, only loyalty to their queen was all that mattered. They would stop for nothing, not until they were dead on the ground. This is what made the Locust strong, their will to fight. But they had that to; they had everything to fight for. This was a battle that would not be decided until one side had nothing left, to every man, women, and child lay dead in the field of battle. And no matter what side won, both sides would lose. The casualties of war were already too high to be calculated for both sides, but neither was going to stop. This was a battle that would be the turning point, the one that sent the side seemed doomed, to the top. This battle had everything on the balance. If this ragtag, not even legally a squad, pulled off their objective here today, the war will forever be changed.

Six wolves, four male and two female, was all that stood between the last of their race, and complete annihilation. The memory of these brave souls would forever be remembered, if they succeeded, that is. Their lancers were a burning torch of symbolization, daring any enemy to step in their line of fire. And the ones wielding the lancers were shining beacon of glory and heroism. The names of these brave souls would be passed down generation to generation, a story of heroics and bravery. No matter what side one this engagement, these soldiers would be remembered as a beacon of hope to their side, and a pillar of fortitude and destruction to the other.

The leader of these unnerving soldiers went by the name Humphrey Fenix. A man once broken, now with a new light that burns deep inside him, one that makes him fight for his race, and for the one he loves, Kate Stroud. Kate was a girl who stayed on the side lines, feeding information to the forces that were dying on the field for her and others. But after the fall of Jacinto, she has had to pick up a weapon and fight for her life everyday just barely making it by, just like her little step sister, Lilly Byrne. Once thought a small, defenseless girl, turned into one of the most deadly entities to walk the face of the Sera, with her love, Garth carmine. Garth was the definition of the perfect solider, always following orders, and always with a will to fight, not taking part in the games and other things that the others take part in.

One who did enjoy the games, to such an extent that he treated the war like a big thrash ball game, Mooch Agust. Once the best Thrash ball player in the world, he was now a deadly, yet very enthusiastic solider. And wherever you find Mooch, his smart ass friend Salty Damon was sure to be right behind him. Salty was a cocky, extremely intelligent, and real pain in the ass solider. Always the one to take first in the jokes, he was still a force to be reckoned with. And here they were, these six soldiers, facing overwhelming odds so their forces could escape. They were on a beachhead, The Locust army chasing them down to a beach somewhere in South America. With little supplies and vehicles, the remaining soldiers and civilians had packed up everything, and were rushing desperately to leave. But with the Locust right on their tale, Delta Squad was ordered to hold them off, a suicide mission.

Now they were in the only standing bunker on this war torn beachhead, fending off an army of Drones, brumaks, and anything else the Locust horde could throw at them. They fired unrelenting barrages of lancer rounds into the unwavering horde, the drone's hip firing up at their bunker, missing, but still making them take cover so the Locust couldn't lock on. They were so in sync with each other that they would fire, take cover, and reload at the same time, creating a deadly war machine against this army of soldiers with unnerving confidence and persistence. So when the one lucky shot was fired by a drone that was instantly mowed down after he fired, there connection broke.

Salty fell backwards onto the hard cement floor, a bullet snapping his head back violently. Everyone felt something break inside them when he fell to the ground, but more so then the rest, Mooch. He screamed in agony, throwing down his lancer and rushing to his side, repeating his ever popular phrase, 'Get back in the game.' He refused to leave his side; And Humphrey had to leave his spot in cover to pull Mooch back. He reluctantly came back to the fighting, but once he started shooting again, everyone could see the anger he was feeding into every bullet, hitting every Locust in the most painful spots he could, aiming to disable them from combat so they could suffer, not kill them.

The seemingly never ending horde of Drones was now being supported by Brumaks, firing rockets and heavy machine guns that completely decimated flesh at the bunker. One rocket hit right above the area Mooch was firing from, and the cement ceiling caved in, crushing his body in an instant. Even though none of the soldiers showed it, they were torn apart by Mooches death as well. But when the next batch of reinforcements showed up for the Locust, they were all distraught, and showed it very freely.

Berserkers with chains around there neck were being led through the battle field, the bullets from the Lancers just bouncing of them harmlessly and just making them angry. That was when all morale between the now four soldiers broke, there fire gone. They knew this is where there grave would be, any small hope of living now extinguished. Somewhere along the battle, the sky darkened into a thick grey blanket of clouds, completely blocking off the sun. And rain started to fall, making the battle that much harder for both sides. The sand that the Locust were advancing on was now becoming thick and hard to move through, while the four soldiers had to keep wiping their eyes to keep out water, all except Garth who was warring the stranded issue COG helmet.

One of the Brumaks fell, after being pounded by concentrated fire between Garth and Lilly. But five more Brumaks still stood tall, their huge mouths releasing ear shattering roars that were able to be heard even through the millions of guns that were being fired. The Drones were also now being supported by snipers, who were strategically staying in the back of the approaching army to conceal themselves. They learned of the existence of the snipers when one of their shots hit Garth, completely ignoring the protective plating of his helmet and completely exploding his head. His headless body fell to the ground, a fountain of blood coming from the middle of his shoulders where his neck and head should have been.

Lilly broke in pain and agony, but she didn't run to his side like Mooch did with Salty. He went to where Mooch had died, and jumped through the hole that the Brumak rocket had made. She ran down to the sand, surprisingly not getting hit by any of the bullets fired at her. She activated the chainsaw on the bottom of her lancer, and cut right into the first rank of Drones. They crumpled beneath her feet, and for a second, she looked impossible to be killed, like a tank. That was until a Berserker decided she had had enough of being chained up, and broke free of her Drone captors. She ran towards Lilly, running over and instantly killing any Locust in her path. She reached Lilly, who tried to dodge the charge. But the Berserker extended her hands, and gripped Lilly, then squeezed. Lilly's body literally imploded, and she was nothing but flesh, blood, and cracked bones within two seconds.

Now just two soldiers remained, both of them firing their last few clips of their lancers. Kate ran out of ammo, and pulled out her snub pistol. But she was pushed forcefully into the door way that lead to the bunker. She looked up at Humphrey, confused. "I love you" was all he said before he closed the door and locked it, trapping Kate behind the metal door. She screamed, banning on the door for him to let her back. There was a slider peep hole on the door, and she looked through it in depression as Humphrey stood there, hip firing his lancer and yelling a battle cry at the horde of Locust. She broke down in tears when he was hit by multiple rounds from the Locust army, his body racking with every round that exploded into his body and shooting out blood in an explosive geyser.

She knew why he pushed her back, he wanted her to live. She turned, and ran, still crying. She reached the end of the bunker and exploded through the door, seeing the last unit transport about to leave. She ran onto the transport, and then it accelerated instantly, leaving the roaring horde of the Locust, and the dead of their races heroes, behind.

**I hope you all enjoyed, because I personally loved this one shot. I thought I did really well on this, but of course, I'm supposed to be entreating you, the reader. So my opinion on this doesn't matter much, but I still hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
